


Hands

by Ashkela



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hands, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: They can't be within five feet of each other without touching.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Hands

Truth be told, no one is really surprised by it anymore. They literally cannot be within sight of one another without attempting to touch. Sitting next to one another is never good enough. An arm around one another, a head leaning on a shoulder, foreheads touching for quiet conversation. Skin to skin is preferable, but the solid warmth of one another suffices if nothing else is possible.

But then there are their hands. Fingers lace together on instinct the moment they come in contact. Nails track up and down expanses of skin with reckless abandon, almost unthinkingly. Patterns and words are spelled out on one another's palms... or arms... or thighs... or other places. Every touch speaks the same sentiment, no matter how intimate it is.

I love you.  
I missed you.  
I need you.  
I am here.  
You are here.   
You are not alone.  
You are mine.  
I am yours.  
This is forever.  
WE are forever.

Every touch is a new revelation. Every kiss is a benediction. Every moment spent together is a blessing that they will never, ever again take for granted. 

Nicole's hands are not the same as they were before Waverly went into the Garden. They are leaner. They tremble at times when once they were solid and comforting. They touch with a sense of fear, rather than merely the wonder and reverence that they evinced before. Now they are shy and hesitant, unsure.

But still it is inevitable. Even Nicole's fears can't keep her from reaching out, from touching her literal angel to be sure that yes, Waverly is really here. Waverly really does love her, doesn't hate her, forgives her for her endless failures, wants them still to be together. She doesn't understand it, but she knows that she won't shy away from the hands that save her.


End file.
